Breaking up is hard to do or is it?
by Mickeyluver33
Summary: Bella was wanting to be somewhere other than Forks. Then she meets the Cullens and things change. Full Summary inside. This is my first fanfic so please be kind and gentle in the reviews
1. Chapter 1

Breaking up is Hard to do…or is it?

**Summary: Bella wanted more than the small town of Forks, but before that could happen she's got to go through the hardships of being in that small town. Once she is away will her heart take her to someone new or will it pull her back?**

**Disclaimer: Ms. Myers owns Twilight and all the characters, I'm just using some of them for my own fun. **

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so please be gentle in your reviews.**

**~Bella's POV~**

It seemed like the plane would never touch down. I was nervous to say the least, I was going to a new place and I didn't know who or what I would meet. I'd never hear of Mystic Falls but it HAD to be better than Forks, Washington.

You see, I had lived in Forks my whole life and absolutely NOTHING happens there…I take that back. During my Junior year a new family moved into town and you can say that was the beginning of the end for me.

I was in History when this God-like guy walked in. I had just happened to look up at the teacher when the new guy had walked in. I had the whole "Waiting to Exhale" moment and literally sat there in my seat, and did the whole slow exhale thing like I was Whitney Houston.

This guy was taller than 5'4" frame with hair the color of spun Gold or something. He had a body like a swimmer, so he wasn't too bulky or too skinny either. The teacher had him take the only seat left, which was by me and I had to look down at my notes so he wouldn't notice my beet red face.

As I was trying to calm my fast beating heart and get control enough to get my face from beet red to medium red, I felt like there was a nice, warm blanket placed over me and I was as calm as a cucumber. I don't know how that happened but when I looked up I saw the new guy looking at me.

Not knowing what to do, I just stared back. His eyes were a dark golden color and they had a sparkle to them, like he wanted to laugh or smile or something.

"Are you okay Darlin?" He asked softly.

I could only nod and watch as he turned in his seat to look towards the front of the classroom. Me, I was left feeling like the world's biggest dork for staring at the new guy like a piece of candy.

Once I got over feeling like a dork, the bell was ringing and the new guy was gone. Gathering my things, I headed to the cafeteria to meet up with the rest of my friends. Angela and Jules spotted me as I entered the room and after putting my books down we got in line with the rest of the student body.

"Hey Belle, have you seen any of the new kids yet?" Jules asked as she picked up her lunch.

"Yep, and all I can say is that it wasn't pretty." I said as I paid for my lunch.

Jules and Angela looked at me with mouths wide open and almost dropped their trays in the process.

"Oh my, what happened Belle?" Angela asked as we walked to the table.

"Well, I did the whole "Waiting to Exhale" thing Ang. It wasn't my best moment to say the least." I said putting my tray down and taking my seat.

See, Angela, Jules and I have been friends since Pre-K and we have watched said movie so many times that we could perform it in a talent show and probably win it. These two are my best friends and know me like the back of their hands. So when I told them of my momentous moment, they laughed!

"You're NOT suppose to laugh. You're suppose to say Oh Bella, I'm so sorry what happened. But NOOOO, you laugh! You wound me girls." I said playfully and touching my chest.

They laugh some more, at my expense mind you, and finally after what felt like 10 minutes ( It was more like 2 minutes) they calmed down enough to ask what happened.

After going over my completely and totally embarrassing moment, they again have their mouths open. I promise I'm gonna throw a dead fly in their mouths one day and see if they react to it.

"You know you're faces are gonna stick like that and then nobody will date you but Pimps who see a goldmine!" I said getting them to come back to reality.

"Okay, so do you know the guys' name or did you do a nosedive on the introductions?" Jules asked picking at her lunch.

"Nosedive for sure. I tell ya girl, that could have been THE moment but I took the nosedive and who knows what could happen now." I said dejectedly.

I didn't notice that neither one had spoken because I was looking down at my lunch, but when I did look up it was to see my two best friends looking like fish outta the water. Yep, you guessed it. Eyes wide open along with their mouths, only this time they were opening and closing IN SNYC mind you, like they practiced this beforehand.

"Okay, what has you two imitating fish again? Ya'll look like ya'll done seen a ghost or something. " I said.

Angela just pointed behind me and I turn to see what she and Jules are gawking at. I wasn't as prepared as I thought when I saw the new guy and his family walk into the cafeteria.

All the guys came in together talking amongst themselves and laughing about something. It had to be funny because the big guys' laugh could be heard through the whole room and bounce off the walls. The guy next to him was shorter and had girl hair! He was leaner than the big guy and looked like he needed an enema after he got done laughing.

Then there was the guy from my History class. I couldn't help but stare as they made their way to a table not far from where we were sitting. We continued to look as two girls came in holding hands and walked to the table the guys were sitting at. Both were beautiful but the Blonde made me feel like a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of her shoe. If she had Brunett hair she would be a twin to Sophia Lauren!

The shorter girl looks like she could be Tinkerbell or something. Dark hair styled in whatever latest style is in. She looked like she was floating instead of walking. Once they got to the table they sat next to each other and started to talk to the guys.

I was sure the shock would have worn off by now, but when I turned to look at my girls, they were still looking like fish!

"C'mon! I mean, yes they are all beautiful but can you two please close your mouths and act like you've had SOME home training!" I yelled at them to get their attention.

They snapped back to the here and now and both had those dopey, goofy grins that would rival a cartoon character. I might have looked the same way in History but we only had 30 minutes left of lunch and I didn't want it to be filled with girly sighs and goofy grins.

"So, now that you're back to the land of the living, you two mind telling me what that was all about?" I asked.

Shaking their heads, either to clear it or to answer my question, I don't know.

"Hello, hunk of man candy!" Jules whispered loud enough for me and Angela to hear.

WOW! Is all I can think of at the moment because Jules was, to me anyways, always into Alec but I guess the new kids have taken his spot. Angela had just wiped the side of her mouth like she had drooled or something.

"You can have the hunk of man candy Jules, just leave me the sex hair God." Shw whispered back.

What was I doing you ask? I was wondering if I had stepped into the Twilight Zone. I had had my moment, I just didn't want to be a witness to theirs. I chanced a look to their table and saw all the guys looking at our table. I really needed to the floor to come and open up and swallow me whole.

"Okay girls, I've gotten all the dirt I could before coming to sit down." Said Jessica as she laid her tray of food down.

"Alright, what the skinny chica?" Jules asked.

FINALLY! Something to get that look off her face! I would have thrown something soon if both she and Angela hadn't made a move to recover.

"Well, the big guy is Emmett, the one next to him is Edward and beside Edward is Jasper. The girls are Rosalie and Alice and they are a couple. I could care less about them, because from what I have heard the guys are all single and I think I could may get with Edward." Jessica said while looking over to their table.

I'm not sure what to make of this because it looked to me like Edward wanted to burn his brain with a bottle (or two) of bleach. Emmett's laugh again could be heard all around the room and Jasper was sitting back smirking. Rosalie and Alice at first both looked like they wanted to hurt Jessica for what she said, but they laughed right along with Emmett. The theme to Twilight Zone was playing again in my head because I know they couldn't have heard what Jessica said because we had a whole table between us. Looking back at their table, I couldn't help but wonder what was really going on.


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't sure why we were in this dreary rain-soaked town, but Alice said it would be a good thing for us guys. I highly doubt that. To me, moving here meant that I would have to endure yet another year of High School. I was turned when I was 22 so I should be in college dammit!

We moved here with enough time for Carlise to have worked 2 full shifts at the hospital and for some of the gossip to spread about who the Cullens were. Knowing that I would have to be around hormonal, angst riddled teenagers made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"C'mon Jas man, you're starting to make me depressed." Emmett said from in front of the T.V.

"Sorry Em, I got lost in my head." I said.

Edward chose that moment to come into the room and comment on something he HEARD in my mind.

"You know you can always play the older brother who is off to college." Edward said sitting down on one of the couches.

"You can stay out of my head EDWARD!" I growled softly.

I do everything I can to keep him out of my head. The ONE time I thin something to where he can catch it, I regret it. This is one thing I don't like about being here. My thoughts aren't my thoughts anymore. With Peter and Charlotte I could think anything and not have someone there to answer or comment on my thoughts.

"I wasn't trying to be rude by listening in Jasper." Edward said softly so only I could hear.

I sighed. I didn't want Edward to feel bad about his gift but sometimes it irks me to no end.

"It's cool Edward. I think I'm just tired of playing a teenager is all." I said just as softly looking around the room.

I know I was ready for this year to be over. I know Alice said it would be a great year for us but I was still doubtful about it. I decided that for the sake of the family that I would suck it up and see what all this fuss was about. The squeal from upstairs lets me know Alice is happy about my decision.

When we got to school the next day, I knew we would be the talk of the school. I tuned out all the comment and just let them float past me. It wasn't until History that my day started to look up. Walking into the class, I was hit from all sides with lust, curiosity and more lust _Lets get this shit fest over with_ my brain said as I walked to the only seat left.

The girl sitting next to me was throwing out some serious lust that almost made me cum in my pants it was so potent. Not to mention she had a whole nother smell to her. It was like coming home after being gone for a while. I wanted to ick her all over and see if my thoughts were right. Looking over to her, I was hit in the gut by how beautiful she was, even by her profile. Even though she had a dazed look on her face, she was beautiful. She felt A LOT of embarrassment and I thought I'd help her out and when she looked at me fully, I thought the world was going to fall off its axis.

"Are you okay Darlin?" I asked so I could hear her voice.

She nodded and I was disappointed that she didn't speak and before I could say anything else, the damn bell rang. I shot up out of my seat before the other students and before anyone could see just how affected I was by this mystery girl. Edward was already walking towards me with a smile on his face. _Great, this can't be good._ I thought.

"Let's hear it fucker. What have you been hearing?" I said with a soft growl.

"The usual. How beautiful we are. Where did we come from. How soon is too soon to ask one of us out. I've heard at least 30 different ways each of us can be violated. I know we've done this too many times to count but is sex really the only thing to think about today?" Edward asked as we walked towards the cafeteria.

Emmett had joined us by then and he was in the middle of telling us that some girl in his classed asked if she could ride him like a stallion when I smelled HER again. _Cue hard on!_ This is getting out of hand here. I didn't know the whole damn student body had lunch at the same time. Had I known that, I would have tried to prepare myself to see or smell her again.

"Oh man, keep that up and there will be a massive orgy in here bro." Emmett said laughing loudly so it bounced off the walls.

I looked around the room and found the source of my uncomfortable feeling. She was at a table with a couple other girls, so we sat at a table with one between us. We really didn't need to be close but I wanted to be close to her. I wanted to be sitting with her, but that would be strange, even to me.

"Her name is Bella Jasper." Edward said lowly even though he didn't need to.

_Beautiful name for a beautiful lady_ I thought looking slyly over to her table.

Her friends looked like they wanted to put us on a place and sop us up with a biscuit. Hearing Bella try to get her friend's attention was funny to me. I looked over to Edward and he had a small smile on his face.

"They must be thinking something good-by that look on your face." I said still keeping an eye on their table.

Alice and Rosalie had come in and sat down with us and I continued to listen in at the other table. Alice was as usual, about to bounce out of her seat but one look from Rose had her settling down to hear what the newcomer was saying.

Rose was about to go over to the table when the newcomer said she didn't care about her and Alice. Emmett had to put his hand on her to stop her.

"She's not into females Rose so why be mad if she doesn't care about you. Be glad. It's us who have to worried we will be molested walking down the hallways." Emmett said to Rosalie.

Poor Edward looked like he wanted to burn his brain with a bottle (or two) with bleach. I had to know what was going on.

"I take it that what's being said in their heads is the reason you look like you want to throw up?" I asked.

He nodded and looking back to Bella's table, I felt that she was full of curiosity. I think Emmett laughing at something I missed was what made her curious, but she had a look on her face that said something else.

"She's wondering if we can really hear what they're saying with a full table between us and the noise level." Edward said.

Looks like this will be an interesting year to say the least. Bella might be someone to look out for if she finds out what we are.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait but I wanted to make some changes to what I had with this chapter and I didn't want to be too disappointing to those who have favored or followed this story. **

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own a thing...although if I did I would be off to a beach with pretty blue water and a drink in a coconut. **

**Okay enough of my rambling here it is...Chapter 3! I hope y'all like it**

* * *

The first couple weeks of school were odd to say the least. I would catch Jasper, I finally got his name in History, looking at me either in class or the cafeteria. After class one day, I decided that I would pull on my big girl panties and find out what his deal was.

"Hey Jasper, can I ask you something?" I asked.

He stopped and turned to face me. ~ Man, I really should be used to how sexy he is by now~ I thought. I shuffled my feet for a few seconds and finally grew some balls.

"Do you have a problem with me or something?" I finally asked.

He looked like I punched him in the nuts.

"Umm…No, why do you ask Bella?" He asked with a soft Southern twang.

~That voice is going to make me faint and then everyone would see my Mickey Mouse panties, so not how I want folks to see me.~ I thought.

"I ask because you're always looking at me. Do I fascinate you or is it that you haven't worked up the courage to ask me out yet?" I said in one big breath.

I think I broke him because he just stood there, looking like a Jules and Angela when they first saw the Cullen Family. I waved my hand in his face and he finally came back to the real world.

"W…Well, I do want to ask you for a date, I just wanted to have something planned before I did." He said.

That stopped me in my tracks. I mean, yes I would like to know more about him, but at the same time nervous because there were things about him and his family that was very strange. While the other students shied away from them, well everyone except Jules and Angela, I didn't.

"So, I guess until you think of something, you're just going to keep staring at me?" I asked, my face feeling like a damn inferno.

"NO! I mean, I don't…I mean that I don't mean to make you uncomfortable when I look at you Bella." He said shyly.

Truth be told, It did make me uncomfortable when he stared, but I would be off to fairytale land and forget about being uncomfortable in the first place. Hearing the bell ring let us know we were late going to lunch ~Why is there a late bell for lunch? Really where do you they do that?~ I thought as we walked to the cafeteria.

"So Bella, if I asked you out for Friday night, would you go?" Jasper asked holding the door for me to enter.

The whole room was so quiet you could hear a deer pissing in the woods. I think my face will have a permanent blush on it now. ~GEEZ, I guess they never thought I'd really talk to the guy. Well guess what? I DID!~ I thought as the room slowly went back to normal.

"Why do you feel like that?" Jasper asked close to my ear making me jump slightly.

"Like what?" I asked slightly breathless.

"Nevermind." He said as we both sat our books down.

DO YOU SEE?! Things like this have happened since I saw the guy. Last week in gym, I fell and hurt my ankle and in the midst of hopping to the bleachers, my ankle stopped hurting as much as it was. I looked around the gym and there he was, looking at me with a concentrated look on his face. I just let it go because I would have given myself a headache along with a hurt ankle.

After getting my lunch I joined my girls at our table and jasper went to the table with his family.

"So, have either one of you decided if you want to ask out Emmett and Edward?" I asked sitting down.

"That would be a NO. I don't know if I should come to school naked or what but Emmett hasn't asked me out yet at all." Jules said sadly.

Angela had the same expression on her face so I know she's had a similar experience. Looks like we might have to take matters into our own hands here.

"What about you Belle? You and Jasper looked pretty cozy when y'all walked in?" Angela asked.

I shook my head and looked over to their table. The one in between us has been empty since their first day of school. I think the kids at that table was intimidated by them. Something about them screamed DANGER to the others, but I myself found them fascinating.

Emmetts laugh was becoming normal to hear in the cafeteria now. I wonder if they can really hear what we say with all the noise in here. I turn to see Jasper looking at me, again, with a pensive look on his face.

"There's a meeting in my bedroom this afternoon girls." I said to my girls.

The sound of a large boulder hitting something made us look to the Cullen table. Looked around and saw Jasper had fallen out of his chair, and fell against Edward who fell out of his own char. I didn't know if I should laugh or go over and see if they were okay. I opted for both! As I made my way over to the table with Jules and Angela, I couldn't hold in the giggles.

"WOW! I think you should be given the dork of the year award Jasper." I said still giggling.

They got up and fixed themselves and after sitting back down Emmett couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. His face should have been red by how long he looked like he had held in his breath, but it wasn't. They explained that Jasper was leaning back in his chair and lost his balance and took poor Edward with him when he fell.

**Later at Bella's House**

After putting our books down and grabbing a couple of drinks, we headed up to my room.

"Alright, girls! I call this meeting to order!" Now, there are some things we need to talk about away from prying ears." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"What do we need to talk about Belle?" Jules asked.

I think I was gonna have to spell it out for them because it seems like they are still on cloud nine. Shaking my head I launched into the things I've noticed about the Cullen men.

"Okay, for the slow people who seem to be stuck on stupid." I said looking at my girls.

They gave me the finger but didn't dispute the name calling.

"have either one of you noticed that they don't eat at lunch? AT ALL! Or how about ALL OF THEM are just way too beautiful to be around normal folk like us? How about how they all have the same eye color and they're all adopted? Let's not forget about what happened at lunch today with that loud as thunder sound when jasper "fell" into Edward?!" I said practically yelling at the end of my small speech.

I think I broke my friends. Three people in one day is a world record for me! Angela was the first to recover from her walk down goober lane.

"I just notice how much Edward is sexy. What's going on in that head of yours Belle?" She asked.

"Just stuff that's been going on with the Cullens. Look, I know how y'all feel about Edward and Emmett, I'm right there with Jasper but something doesn't add up and I'm not sure what to do about it. That's why I gave y'all the code so we could talk about this." I told Ang, while Jules just looked lost in space.

"Okay, so what do you want to do about it Belle? It's not like we can go up to them.." Angela was saying as there was a knock on my door.

Looking at my girls, I made my way downstairs to answer the door. Jules and Angela stayed at the top of the stairs by their phones if we needed my dad ASAP. I opened the door and was shocked and a little scared to see not only Jasper at my door, but ALL of the Cullen children.

I looked back to Jules and Angela and we had the same expression on our faces. ~ What the hell are all of them doing at my damn house?~

"How do you know where I live?" I asked looking back to the Cullens.

Rosalie was the one who spoke up, rather rudely, I might add.

"We can stand here all night if you want to but either let us in or we walk in uninvited." She said nastily.

Normally, I'm very mild-mannered, but when someone is rude or being a bitch for no reason, like that slut Lauren Mallory, well let's just say this kitten has claws.

"Look, you can to MY HOUSE and you wanna act like queen bitch?! Guess what? YOU can leave my damn house and forget you had to make this trip over here and if you see me anywhere and I look like I need help, please keep it moving because I don't want or need rude, arrogant, snooty bitches like you for anything!" I yelled.

I was so pissed off, I know my face must look like a tomato. As I was having my staring contest, I felt that same warm blanket as before and before I could take my next breath, I was calm as a cucumber.

"What the HELL was that?!" I yelled as I looked back to my girls.

They looked like they had just had an hours' massage from Rob and Kellen and had those goofy grins on their faces.

"Everyone except ROSALIE better get their asses in here and start talking!" I said moving back to let them in.

"When you figure out that you're not the center of ANYONES universe and can speak to me like a civilized person, you can come back." I said then slammed the door in her face.

Jules and Angela had moved down to stand with me as the Cullens took seats around the living room.

"Now, how did you know where I lived? And why are you here?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

Alice was the spokesperson for the group I guess.

"We wanted to talk to you, Jules and Angela and I saw that things wouldn't end well if another road was taken." Alice said looking at each of us.

"You saw? Were you spying on our conversation?!" Angela asked with a shake of her head.

"Not in the sense you're thinking of Angela." Edward said.

~And cue the stupid grin~ I thought as Angela went back to La La Land for the millionth time.

"Speak English or y'all will be joining your disrespectful sister." I said.

"You can stop thinking those things about my sister Bella." Edward said to me.

That drew me up short because I was thinking of various ways to kill Rosalie the Bitch.

"How did you…what are you going on about?" I asked nastily.

"You are thinking of various ways to bring harm to my sister. Angela, you're thinking of different sex positions and Jules, you're thinking the same thing, the only difference is Emmett is in Jules' mind and I'm in Angela's." Edward said.

Did you ever dream that you were taking a test and when you look down to look for your backpack, you're naked? Yea, that's how I was feeling right now. ~This is a dream and I will wake up at anytime now.~ I thought. Jasper was shaking his head at something and I felt that I should believe what Edward just said.

"Okay, so I'm suppose to believe you can read minds? What else am I suppose to believe? That werewolves and witches are real too? Please stop speaking in riddles and speak in plain English!" I said getting fed up.

"WE'RE VAMPIRES BELLS!" Emmett said loudly.

Jules broke the tension in the room by laughing.

"Sure you are, and I am the Wizard of Oz!" she said before busting out laughing again.

"He's serious Bella. We are Vampires." Jasper said softly.

"Prove it." I said.

"Bella." Jasper said from the top of the stairs.

Me, Angela and Jules all jumped about a mile in the air when we saw him there. He walked slowly down the stairs and when he stopped in front of me, he took my hand and I shivered because of how cool his hand was.

"Okay, so suppose I believe you. Why are telling us? " I asked looking over everyone.

"Because if we hadn't you would have found out another way and it would have ended badly for everyone." Alice said.

"Bad for whom? I thought that there was some rule that says you aren't suppose to let others know who you are." Jules said.

"How do you know that?!" Edward said with a slightly deadly voice and had moved in front of Jules.

Emmett standing up and what sounded like a growl was heard all over the room.

"Step away from my mate or yours will know what it's like to live without theirs." Emmett said sounding deadly himself.

"I'm sorry Jules. I don't mean to frighten you, but how do you know about no one knowing what we are?" Edward asked stepping over towards Angela.

I saw the floor rapidly meeting my face and before I really blacked out, I saw Jasper moving towards me and I could only think that I didn't give him an answer to his question at lunch.

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter 3. You know what to do now. Hit that button and let me know what you think. The good and the bad but no flames because it wont get you anything but blocked! Until the next update my lovely people**

**Debbie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sooooo sorry that it has taken me this long to update but I HAD to make sure that this was a perfect as I could get it and I didn't want to disappoint y'all with something that wasn't up to snuff. The plot bunnies had been away and it made my writing suffer but NOW the plot bunnies are back and they have made me get up off my butt and do some writing! I really am glad that those who have favored or even read this have stuck with me this far and I hope that y'all will continue to be with me as I try to navigate this thing called writing Fanfiction. Hope Y'all like this one.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things twilight but I just play with the people. **

* * *

When I came too, I saw everyone surrounding me.

"You scared us Belle. How are you feeling?" Jules asked.

"Umm…okay I guess. What the hell happened? Why am I laying on the couch?" I asked sitting up some.

"Do you remember anything before you fainted?" Angela asked.

I looked around at everyone and though about some things.

"I didn't answer Jasper when he asked me out." I said.

You could see they were trying to not laugh but Emmett didn't last long in that department for long. He laughed loud and long.

"I'm gonna like you Bells!" He said laughing again.

"Do you remember anything else Darlin?" Jasper asked me.

Looking around the room, I thought about what he asked me. It seems that it took me forever to remember things after lunch.

"HOLY SHIT YOU'RE VAMPIRES!" I yelled before moving away from Jasper.

"Yes, we are but we're not going to hurt you Darlin." Jasper said looking at me.

I wasn't too sure about that so I wanted to stay as far away from them as possible.

"Look, it's all fine and dandy that you're vampires but I don't think I should hang around y'all too much. We don't know anything about y'all and from what I know or at least, think I know, we shouldn't know you exist." I said.

"We'd never hurt you three Bella, at least Jules and Angela. Edward and Emmett won't let anything happen to Jules and Angela." Jasper told me.

~WOW! Guess I'm not worthy enough to have someone watch over me~ I thought.

"That's not true Bella. We'll all watch over you so there's no reason to think that way." Edward said.

I didn't take heed to what he was saying so I schooled my features and got up from the couch.

"Well, you don't have to worry about me saying anything to anyone about you and your family. Jules and Angela can show you out." I said going upstairs to my room.

Today was an eye opener for me. Vampires were real and it's official, no one wants me. My girls were happy so I was happy for them. I knew something wasn't right but I didn't think it was going to be this life changing. This changed a lot at school too. Now that I knew what was going on, I'm not sure if I can be friendly anymore. I don't know if I can even stay here anymore.

To say that things were strained at school the next day was the understatement of the century. I didn't even talk to my girls! I took to sitting in my car at lunch because I couldn't face anyone. I was heading to class after lunch when Jasper stopped me.

"Bella, what's going on? Jules and Angela are worried about you, so am I." He said grabbing my hand.

"Nothing is going on Jasper. The girls don't need to worry about me anymore. That's what they have y'all for. I'm gonna be late to Bio." I said moving around him.

Upon entering the class, I saw not only Edward (who was my partner by the way) but Emmett AND Alice! This is all I need in my life right now. The teacher droned on about worms and I doodled in my notebook and spaced out. When I felt someone tap me I jumped about mile in the air. I looked around and saw that I was alone with 3 Cullens. Gathering my books, I started to make my way to the door but I got stopped, of course.

"What do y'all want? I thought I said everything to Jasper." I said with a little attitude.

"You haven't heard what we have to say about everything." Edward said.

"I really don't want to hear what you have to say. Now, if you will get out of my way I need to go." I said making my around them.

"Bella, please! Jules and Angela are worried about you. We all are actually." Alice said.

"They have you, Edward and you Emmett. Tell them that they don't need to worry about me anymore. Again please move so I can go!" I said loudly.

These people were really getting on my nerves! Ever since they spilled the beans, they act like I have to listen to them. Like I can't do anything without them around. Going away looked more like a done deal to me. I'd have to talk to Charlie about it.

That afternoon, I went home and thought about everything while I made dinner for me and Charlie. Charlie came home while I was putting the finishing touches on dinner.

"Hey Bells, dinner smells good." Charlie said putting his gun belt away and coming into the kitchen.

"Thanks Dad. Go wash your hands and I will have dinner plated up in a moment." I said.

While Charlie did that, I got our dinners on our plates and sat down to wait. I was nervous because I wasn't sure what he would say about me maybe going away. Dinner was quiet as usual, but I gathered SOME courage and talked to my Dad.

"Dad, how do you feel about me going away?" I asked picking ay my food.

"Going away to college? I know you're gonna go away…" He was saying.

"No Dad. I mean leaving Forks before college. Hear me out before you go crazy. I've loved being here with you and getting to spend time with you but there has been some things that have come up and I think I need to get away to think for a little while." I said to Charlie.

He looked like I kicked his puppy and then threatened to kill it.

"What's going on Bells? Are you in trouble?" Charlie asked me while reaching for my hand.

"No Dad, I'm not in trouble, there are things I can't tell you because it's not something for me to tell. Think of me going away as an early vacation." I said trying to make myself AND him more upbeat.

"Will you need anything? Do I need to call Renee? When will you go? How long will this "vacation" last?" He fired question after question at me.

"Calm down Dad, I'm not going anywhere for a few days, at least. I haven't decided where I'm going so you still have me for a few days. I do want you to know that where I go, I will call and give you updates but it would be best if I don't tell you were I am exactly." I said.

"you ARE in trouble Bella! What's going on?" He yelled.

"Dad I swear I'm not in trouble! I can't tell you anything Dad! Please just believe and trust me Dad when I say that it's better for you to be in the dark. Now, I'll clean up the kitchen when I come back from seeing Leah and Emily." I said.

Going out to my truck, I saw Edward, Alice and Jasper. I thought this would have been over but I guess I was wrong, again.

"Now what do you want? If this continues, vamps or not I WILL call you in for harassment." I said.

"You can't go to the reservation Bella. It's not safe there and I can't see you when you're there." Alice said.

"Well then it's a good thing I didn't ask you isn't it Alice. If you can't see me then it must mean I don't want you to know anything. Now, get off my property before I yell for my POLICE CHIEF father and have you arrested for trespassing as well as harassment." I said getting into my truck.

The drive to the Res, let me clear my mind and think about everything that had been going on. When I pulled up to Sam and Emily's house, it looked like the whole reservation was there.

'BELLA!" All the guys yelled coming to give me hugs.

"What's with the pow wow guys?" I asked going into the house.

"Just a tribal meeting is all. What's been going on with you, why do you smell like you've rolled in sugar or something?" Jake asked me.

"I don't know, it could be something to do with the Cullens!" I said making everyone in the room stop.

"I KNEW they were back!" Paul yelled punching a wall.

"When were any of you going to tell me about them? We've known each other for way too long and I've been to the gosh damn tribal bonfires where Billy and elders tell the story of the cold ones! I will admit that I have found one of them attractive but I'm NOT stupid enough to NOT know the fucking signs! So again I ask, when were any of YOU going to tell me about them?!" I yelled at the room at large.

"We knew they were back the minute they got into town, we didn't know if you would have believed the stories so we didn't think…" Sam said.

"Yep, you didn't think Sam! And now I've got a gosh damn mind reader, an empathy and a fucking magic 8 ball following. I didn't think anything od them at first until their first day at school during lunch. It took almost a week but they told me what they are and I can't even see my best friends because of them! Am I safer here on the Res with you wolves or do I go with the plan I have going on in my head?" Again, I said to the room at large.

The guys shuffled their feet and looked around like they didn't what what to say or do. I grabbed Leah and dragged her from the house. When I was sure we weren't followed I stopped.

"Look Lee, I'm leaving and I want you to come with me." I said.

"I'd love to go Bells, but I have to stay, orders you know." She said looking around.

"Screw orders Lee! Alice told me she can't see me while I'm here with y'all. For my plan to work I'm gonna need you. I don't want them to find me and try to lure me into some kind of cult. Y'all are sworn to protect, well not only will you be protecting me but you get away from Sam and Emily! Tell me it doesn't kill you ever second of everyday to see your EX with your cousin." I said looking at her in the eye.

I let that final statement float around for a minute before I saw Leah smile at me.

"Okay Bells, but it's not going to be easy to get Sam to agree to me leaving." Leah said as we walked back to the house.

I talked with Sam, Emily and Leah about what I wanted to do and after a million years, Sam finally agreed to let Lean come with me. To say I was as happy as a hooker with two overly paying clients was an understatement. When I left the Res, I was feeling over the moon. My joy ended when I saw Jasper was waiting for me, along with Jules and Angela. ~This is borderline obsession~ I thought when I cut the engine.

"Belle, what's going on? How come you're not hanging with us anymore?" Jules asked when I got out of the truck.

"We've been best friends since Pre-K, that doesn't stop because we have boyfriends." Angela said.

"Good move Jasper, but I hate to say it but I will. It's not working. Look, I will admit that yes, you are fine as hell but that's not enough to get me to join in on this love fest y'all have going on. You may have gotten Jules and Angela but you won't get me. Girls, you know I love you both but I won't be a 9th wheel and be somewhere I'm not wanted. I'm leaving Forks so you won't even have to worry about me anymore." I said my piece and walked into the house.

I avoided everyone when I went back to school because I had things to do. The first thing I did was tell the office I was leaving at the end of that week. Charlie had to come in to confirm I was leaving and all the rumors started. The best one was me going to Sweden to get my boobs done and have all kinds of plastic surgery.

My last day was spent taking all my finals. Once I was done with the last one, I headed out to my trusty truck. The three musketeers and their posse were waiting for me.

"Last chance to not go Bella." Alice said with a small attitude.

"Or what Tinkerbelle? You'll kill me? Kidnap? Because I have to say that in the event anything happens to me because of you, not only will my Dad know but he is instructed to go to others and let them know. Please try me Tinkerbelle, you won't like the outcome." I said.

"Are you threatening my mate Bitch!" Rosalie yelled.

"It's a threat and a promise. You can kill me now in front of my best friends and have them hate you forever or you can leave me the hell alone and not look for me at all." I said waiting for someone to make a decision.

"I'm sorry Bella, we didn't want for any of this to happen." Jasper said in his soft southern twang.

"It's not entirely your fault Jasper. I will admit to my part in this in not staying away but the deed is done. Maybe one day we'll see each other again." I said getting into my truck but my girls stopped me.

"You can always call us, we're still your best friends." Jules said.

I drove away and went home to finish packing. Leah was coming over so that we could leave on time for the airport. Charlie came home earlier than usual to spend some time with me before I left.

"I know you said you didn't need anything but I wouldn't be a good parent if I let you go without some money. It's not a lot but it should help you while you're out in the world." He said handing me a check.

I took it and almost fell out of my chair.

"Dad, this is too much. We can't take this. You need this more than I do." I said trying to hand the check back.

"I know you weren't going to be thinking about money and how you and Leah were going to live so I did. Take it Bella, you know you need it and I have plenty to live off of." Charlie said putting the check back into my hand.

Waking up the next morning, Leah and I double check all we had and we hugged Charlie good-bye and made out way to the airport. After many stops because we were unsure of which way to go, we made it to the airport.

"Okay, we're here so where are we going?" Leah asked.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia. It just sounds better than Forks, Washington. I think it will be better than Forks, we might have more fun there Lee." I said as I bought our tickets.

During the plane ride, we decided that we would first find a hotel and then the next day look for a place. I know Leah was nervous and scared but I had to tell her again that if she had stayed, she would be looking at the man she loved with someone who wasn't her.

I was nervous too. I'd never heard of Mystic Falls and I wasn't sure what or who I would meet when the plane landed. I knew I didn't want a repeat of Forks so I was going to go to school, work and go home.

FINALLY, we landed! If I had to smell Farmer Ted for another minute I was not going to be held responsible for my actions. Once inside the airport, we had about another 10 minute wait for our luggage! By now I was read to just lay down on the airport floor and go to sleep. After getting our luggage, we went to rent a car so we could get to Mystic Falls before we both passed out.

Looking at the time, I saw we would make it just as school was starting so I figured that would be the first stop for us. Going to the office, I double checked that I had my transcripts and Leah had hers. It didn't take long and we were on our way to looking for a place to stay.

Mystic Falls looked like Forks in that it was a small town but it was much more busy, and looked like a postcard. After driving around looking for a hotel or motel, we stopped at The Grill to get some lunch.

"I guess the next town over will have a hotel or motel but it might take us longer to get back and forth to school." I said to Leah as our food arrived.

Before she got a chance to say anything, this guy sat down at the table with us. Looking at him, I had to stop myself from drooling. He had sexy black hair that framed a face that made models want to have it, but what really got me were his eyes. They were the clearest, sexiest Ice blue eye I'd ever seen. ~Lord, I think I just fell in love~ I thought as Leah gave this guy the stink eye.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I wanted to update before today but I went to help out my dad because he just had his second hip replacement surgery. The plot bunnies were working overtime while I was with my dad so I have A LOT written down all I have to do is just get them posted and all that jazz. **

**I've had some reviewers ask which way I am going with this because they think that Jasper was Bella's mate. Well to answer that question I had wanted to go that way for a split second but since I also wanted it to be a Bella/Damon pairing I couldn't very well have them be mates since we know that they mate for life and again since I want Bella to end up with Damon it wouldn't have worked that way. **

**Thank you to those who are STILL following me and sticking with me and WELCOME to the new ones who have favored or followed. Y'all are the reason I am still going with this and I want to at least make this something you've never read before. **

**Disclaimer: The story is MINE OH MINE! Ms. Myers owns everyone that deals with Twilight and the CW owns Damon and all the Vampire Diaries characters. **

* * *

"Can we help you with something?" Leah asked with an attitude.

"Well, I was walking pass and I heard you saying you needed a place to stay." Mystery Man said looking me in the eyes.

~Remember to breathe Bella~ I thought.

"So does that make you the welcoming committee or something?" Leah asked.

"Hell No! I leave that for those who have no life. I ask because you won't find a hotel in town, but there is the Salvatore Boarding House. I happen to know the person who runs it and I can put in a word for you." He said his voice gliding all over me like he was caressing me all over my body.

"Can you excuse us for a minute." I said a little breathlessly.

Leah rolled her eyes as Mystery Man went to the bar. She didn't waste time going in on me either.

"We leave Forks to get away from leeches and you make silly eyes at the first one to speak to you in a new town." Lean said with a scrowl on her face.

"Are you serious Lee?! Not every guy that talks to me is fucking Vampire. WE left all the supernatural shit back in Forks. If you wanna drive for 30 minutes to an hour everyday to go to school and work then we can most definitely do that, but I for one don't and I was hoping to at least live a life outside the supernatural. This place looks like that place." I said.

I sat back to let her think things over. While she did that, I took the time to take a look at the Mystery Man. He was sitting at the bar drinking what looked to be whiskey. Thinking that I was being a stalker, I turned back to see Leah looking at me.

"Alright Bella, but I want to go on record that your Mystery Man isn't what you think." She said.

"Duly noted Lee, but I don't think there is anything supernatural about this place. Let's tell Mystery Man that if they have room we will stay for the night and then look for an apartment or house tomorrow. We don't start school til next week so we'll have time to look." I said turning to the bar to catch Mystery Man but he wasn't there.

Feeling defeated I turned back to lean and Mystery man was sitting where he was before like he never left with a sexy smirk on his face.

"Wow! Guess you were anticipating our answer." I said once I was able to breathe again.

"You can say that. So ladies, am I taking you with me or not?" Mystery Man asked.

With one more look at Leah I answered for the both of us.

"We'll follow you but please let the person who owns the house know that's it's just for the night and we won't be in anyone's way." I said feeling like a damn dork for staring.

"That's fine. I'm sure it's okay if you wanted to stay longer. By the way, what are your names?" He asked us.

"I'm Bella and this is Leah. And who are you Mystery Man?" I asked.

"Damon." He said.

"No last name? Or do you not want to tell us?" Leah asked looking ready to slap some sense into me and Damon.

"Salvatore if you must know." He said with a slight frown at Leah.

~I guess they will never be BFF's and have sleepovers~ I thought.

We got our food to go and followed Damon to the Salvatore Boarding House.

"You haven't made the connection yet have you Bells?" Leah asked as we drove.

"Yes, I have Miss smarty pants. He and his family probably own the boarding house. It didn't escape me either that he didn't want to give his last name." I said.

As we pulled into the driveway of the boarding house, I couldn't stop myself from just looking. THIS HOUSE WAS HUGE! I don't think I've seen a house this big before. I chanced a glance at Leah and her face matched mine.

"They're rich. That's the ONLY explaination for this mansion." Leah said.

Damon had parked and was waiting for us to get out.

"Zach will be thrilled you're here. I'll introduce you, but I have to go to a meeting so I can't stay." Damon said.

Inside was just too much for words. Damon took us to a room that had a huge fireplace and couches which lead me to believe it was a parlor room or something.

"Zach! You here!" Damon yelled.

A man about 30 came down the stairs and stopped when he saw all 3 of us. I take it Damon didn't tell him people were coming.

"Zach, this is Bella and Leah. They are new in town and will be staying the night. Be a dear and have their rooms together." Damon said.

Zach just nodded and then motioned for Damon to follow him. I guess he wanted to talk about us. Since I couldn't read lips if my life depended on it, I had Leah look for me.

"I can hear just fine Bella and it seems Zach wasn't expecting us or Damon. He called him "Uncle Damon" and is saying something about a Stefan." Leah relayed to me.

I could see Damon's face take on an annoying look, like he heard what Leah had told me. After a couple more minutes and heated looks and gestures Zach came over to us.

"Sorry about that ladies, we don't usually have a lot of people stay here and it was a shock, please forgive my rudeness. Let me show you to your rooms." He said turning towards the stairs.

"Um…one room is okay, there's no need to mess up two room when we won't be here that long." I said.

"It's no problem. Besides um…Damon said that we had the room so we should make more use of them, plus both rooms will have their own bathrooms so you won't have to worry about waiting for the other to get done." He said as we walked up the stairs.

The rooms were huge too! I could fit Charlie's house all on the first floor and my room looked like it was designed from the 1800's. Everything looked sturdy but fragile at the same time. The bathroom in the room had a walk in shower with a glass door, the tub was one of the biggest tubs ever, you can fit at least 3 people in it! I turned to look at Leah and I found I was alone. I didn't hear them leave, let alone when I might have spaced out.

Going back into the bedroom, I found Damon standing in the doorway.

"HOLY SHIT! Bells will work if you want to make your presence known." I said trying to get my heart rate back to normal.

"I will take that into consideration next time. How do you like the room?" He asked.

"It's nice, How much do we owe for the night?" I asked.

"Nothing." Damon said.

"We have to pay you something. I won't feel right not paying something." I said shyly.

"How about a date? I take you out and that's payment enough for me." Damon said.

Leah came back before I could answer and when I did, Damon was gone. Jet lag started to set in so, me and Leah got our bags and brought them into the house. Zach was kind enough to show us where the kitchen was so we could eat.

"Bella, I have to tell you that there is something off about Damon. While I was looking around my room, I heard Damon and Zach say something again about this Stefan. Damon didn't sound too happy about him and Zach was more nervous than a hooker in church about not telling Stefan that Damon is here." Leah said as we ate our dinner.

"Maybe he wants to surprise him or something." I said around my burger.

"While we're out tomorrow, we need to hit the library. Zach said that with the Salvatore's in town all the families were back in one place. Look, I'm all for protecting you from the Cullens but I really don't feel like we should be here. There is something about Damon that's not sitting well with me." Leah said.

"Oh, c'mon Leah! I know abou the cold ones and the wolves, I don't think you want to throw the mafia into this!" I said finishing my dinner.

"I think you need to go to bed Bells. This has nothing to do with the damn mafia! Go take a shower and go to bed." Leah told me.

Going into the room I was given, I was brought up short because Damon was laying on the bed. I stood there not really knowing what to do.

" You CAN come closer. I don't bite...hard." He said with that smirk on his face and his eyes looking deeply into mine.

"Umm…I don't think you should be in here Damon." I said moving a little into the room.

"Where else would I be? This IS my house so I can go anywhere I want." He said sitting up on the bed.

"Well, I'm about to go to bed so if you'll excuse me." I said waiting for him to leave.

Before I was able to take another step, Damon was standing right in front of me.

"Whoa! How did…you were just..." I couldn't finish any of the things I wanted to say.

"You seem to already know what's going on here. At least you friend has. Why don't you tell me why you're here." Damon asked as his eyes got this look into them.

~I am so in love right now~ I thought as I looked into those sexy Blue eyes.

"Why do you think I'm here Damon? You seem to be under the assumption that I have ulterior motives." I said taking a step back.

"You're friend AND you by the way have mentioned something about my family and about things you shouldn't know about. Now answer my question." He said and his eyes did that funny thing again.

I was too damn tired to play 20 questions so I moved around Damon to go towards my bag when he grabbed my arm to turn me back to him. I didn't hear anything else because all I felt was lightening going through my body.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: With the amount of love that I have gotten so far I felt it was the best thing to update again today! YAY! Thank you to everyone who has either favored or followed this story. And Thank You to those who have reviewed and given their honest opinions on what they like and don't like about the story. I will take everything into consideration when I read the reviews because y'all are the reason I am continuing to write this. My SS ( Soul Sista ) Purplepixie143 is a huge reason why I started to write in the first place and to post on here and for that I am soooo thankful. This one is longer than all the other chapters because I felt that coming from Damon's Pov something good had to happen so yea...okay I am done rambling so go read already! **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight and the CW owns the rest I just like to play with people *evil grins* **

* * *

Damon's POV

This place never seems to change. I didn't want to be here but I was on a mission. I had to find her before anyone else did. All hell would break loose and I wanted to be the one to cull her one and for all. I'd been here for two weeks looking and I've come up empty. ~ I guess I will have to let Stefan know I'm back~ I thought as I dropped the body of some Coed. Now that I've eaten, it's time to head into town.

Going into The Grill, I could hear two ladies talking about a place to stay for the night. I made my way over to their table and couldn't help but interrupt their conversation. One of them was annoyed that I came over, the other one, well let's just say she would make a nice late night snack.

"I was walking past and heard you needed a place to stay." I said sitting down and looked at the non-annoyed one.

After getting all the info I needed, the non-annoyed one asked for a minute alone to discuss my proposition. Going to the bar I ordered a couple of glasses of Scotch and listened to their conversation. HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! I almost fell out of my seat hearing them talk about vampires! ~Things were looking up already~ I thought as I felt one of them look over to me. When they turned back, I made my way back over to their table.

They agreed to follow me to my house and the closer we got, the more I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into one or both their necks. I knew Zach would be surprised that I was back but he would get over it. Going into the house I called for Zach. He was more shocked than I thought he'd be. He pulled me to the side away from the girls.

"Uncle Damon, you know Stefan won't like you being here. What do I tell him about them being here." Zach asked.

"Tell him that they are new to town and was told the house had rooms. They will only be here for the night." I told him.

Zach showed them to their rooms and I had to see how Bella liked her room. After telling her that a date would be payment for the room, I left because the annoyed one whose name I didn't care to know was coming out of her room. I walked into the parlor room and made myself something to drink. I could hear Bella and her friend talking in the kitchen and either Bella is playing a game or she really has no clue about me being a vampire. I knew her friend knows something so I will have to keep an eye on her. When Bella was making her way upstairs, I ran up there to her room and laid down on her bed.

When she walked in, I just looked at her. She was hot, someone I wouldn't mind having some fun with. I made her nervous but I made her horny too. ~I think I will definitely have some fun with her~ I thought. She tried to get me to leave so I wouldn't see her naked. When she tried to walk away from me, I grabbed her arm and something happened that never happened with that lying, manipulative, conniving BITCH! I let go of her arm and just looked at her.

"Thank you. Now will you go so I can go to bed?" She asked me softly.

"Definitely NOT! You felt that too didn't you?" I asked with a slight attitude.

"I don't know what you mean Damon. Look, I have been up for longer than I should and all I want is to shower, call my dad and go to bed." She said sounding exhausted.

I walked up to her and looked into her eyes so that she would forget I was ever in her room.

"You will forget that I was in your room and we had this conversation." I told her staring deeply into her eyes.

She got the look in her eyes that everyone get when I compel them, but it was like she didn't WANT to be compelled because she stepped back from me.

"NO! I won't forget you were here Damon. Now please leave." She said.

I gave her one more look and left her room. I went up to my room, opened the window and before I could think another thought about Bella, I was flying towards her window.

~It's too bad Steffie was never able to go this far with him eating Bambi and all~ I thought as I watched Bella from outside her window.

Being in the form let me think about what the hell happened between me and Bella back in her room. I watched as she got her towel and bath stuff and go into the bathroom. I did what ANY hot-blooded male would do that's a peeping tom, I moved to the window where the bathroom was! Watching Bella take a shower was like watching your favorite Porno come to life!

~What the HELL was that that happened to me when I touched her?~ I thought as I watched her soap up her body. Again, I'd never felt that with HER, so why did I feel it now? All these thoughts played out in my head and when I looked in the window again, she was done and had already out her night-clothes on. DAMNIT!

Going back to the bedroom window, I saw annoyed girl was waiting in there for Bella. I HAD to pay attention now or I would end up missing something.

"Alright Bells, time to call Charlie, we are way behind on that." Annoyed girl said.

Grabbing her phone, I saw Bella look around to make sure there were alone. Well they were, somewhat.

"Hey dad, we made it." I heard her say into her phone.

"Bells! Thank God! I was going crazy with worry. I'm glad you made it okay but can you tell me where you made it to?" Some man said on the other end.

"Not right now. Remember Dad, It's not totally safe just yet. I had forgotten to call because we spent most of the day looking for a place to stay the night. This place doesn't have any hotels or motels." She told this man.

"~Sighs~ Okay kiddo. So where are now? I'm sure you two were able to find something." The man asked.

"Yea, it's a B&B. It's on the outskirts of town. Some of the locals recommended it to us. I just wanted to call and let you know we were here and we're safe." Bella said.

Something was wrong and I intended to find out what it was. I don't feel anything for anyone but it's something about Bella that just makes me WANT to protect her…and maybe her annoying friend too.

"Bells, you're gonna have to tell Charlie the truth at some point, you know that right?" Annoying girl asked Bella.

"No! Lee, no. Charlie has to stay blissfully blind, otherwise we'd have the whole Cullen clan banging on our door and you are off the Reservation, I'm sure there would be problems. I don't want them here and I'm sure you don't either." Bella said.

"Bells, tell me what happened. You never said why you wanted to leave Forks in the first place. What did they do?" Annoying girl asked.

"Lee, it was strange. They came into the lunchroom and I was smitten. Seeing Jasper everyday for the last couple weeks was good, but I noticed they didn't eat and everyone would shy away from them. I noticed that they had the same color eyes. I had Jules and Angela come to the house to talk about my assumptions and before I could voice anything they came over to the house. They told us they were vampires and I fainted. But before that, they told me and the girls that Alice could see the future, Edward could read minds and Jasper could feel and manipulate emotions. Lee, I was scared. I knew Jules and Angela were with Emmett and Edward and they would be brain washed or something. I didn't want that to happen to me, so I came to you. Alice said that she couldn't see me if I was on the Res and I thought, as long as I was around any of the pack she wouldn't see where I am. Edward said it would end badly if we were to know about vampires. I have to stay ahead of Alice Lee or all of them will be here before I can even speak their name." I heard Bella say.

I decided to just let them know I know, do I flew back to my room and made my way back to Bella's room. They looked up when they saw me.

"What do you want?" Annoying girl asked with an attitude.

"You don't like me and right now the feeling is mutual. But the difference is that I don't care if you like me or not. We have things to talk about but this isn't the time or the place to do it. Before you two go tomorrow, meet me down by the front door and I'll show you where we can talk." I said leaning against the door.

"Look leech, we don't need to go anywhere with you, why don't you…" Annoying girl was saying.

"Another fancy word for Vampire I assume. Now that I have your attention, we can talk now if you really want to or you can keep your snooty ass remarks to yourself until tomorrow when Bella isn't fast asleep." I said motioning to the sleeping Bella.

Annoying girl got up and we went to the hall.

"Look, you seem to know more than you're willing to admit to so why you don't you cut the bullshit and start by telling me how you know what we were talking about." Annoying girl growled at me.

I let my face change and took a step towards her. Feeling her fear spike, even for a split second, was amazing but I smelled something about her that made me stop.

"You're not human and yet you come at ME! What the hell are you?!" I whispered yelled at her.

"Don't worry about what I am. You worry about what I'll do to you if you come near Bella. Don't think I don't know you were in here earlier. Stay away from Bella." Annoying girl said.

I looked at her one more time and sped up to my room. I didn't know what to do now. I wanted to get Bella alone to find out more about these Cullens but I had to get her away from her bodyguard. Deciding I wouldn't get the answers from them, I decided to go to this Forks and get them. Packing a few clothes, I found Zach and told him to keep the girls here for at least a few more days. He wasn't happy about it but he really couldn't do anything about it.

Being a vampire made the trip go by faster than normal. When I made it to Forks, Washington, I had to sit back and listen. That's not my strong suit ask…wait you can't because I don't talk to that do-gooder, Bambi munching asshole I call a brother. I was sitting in the back of the local diner when I heard what I needed. Two high school girls came in talking about Bella.

"Do you think Bella is okay? She was so angry before she left." The shorter of the two said.

"I hope so Ang. I don't know why she didn't go with us, The Cullens are so sweet and nice, they would have loved her like they do us." The taller one said.

~They've been compelled somehow~ I thought as I sat listening some more.

"I love being with the Cullens. I can't wait for Edward to turn me. He said he wouldn't do it til we got married. Jules, I think he will ask soon." The Ang girl said.

I had to know more about these Cullens. They've somehow compelled these two girls into believing everything they're told.

"Did you hear how upset Alice was when Bella said her dad would tell if something happened to her?" Ang asked Jules.

"I don't know who this Volturi is that Emmett told me about but it looks like they could be bad people." Jules said.

I left and sniffed out Bella's scent. It lead me to a two level house and I saw a police cruiser in the driveway. I didn't go up to the house because I saw a Jeep pull up and three people go to the door. When Bella's dad answered, the littlest one spoke up.

"Hello Chief Swan. I'm Alice Cullen. I go to school with Bella. I was wondering if she was home?" She asked.

"Bella's not here. She's gone to live with her mother. I'm not sure where because her mother was wanting to move again once Bella got there." Bella's dad said.

He doesn't know where she is and it's obvious these three people want to find Bella for a reason. I waited until the door closed and the three walked back to the jeep.

"He's lying Ali. I felt it." The blonde guy said.

"Yea, his thoughts kept saying to list. While he doesn't know exactly where Bella is, he knows not to say anything if asked about her whereabouts." The girly boy said.

"I still can't see her. She must have one of the damn wolves with her." This Ali said.

I KNEW SHE WASN'T HUMAN! That really wasn't my first thought but I had to follow these people to find out more. Something wasn't adding up here. Changing into my crow, I followed the jeep to a house on the outskirts of town and perched on a branch close to the house.

"Her father doesn't know where she is. We need to find her. She makes the last one. Angela and Jules are on board so now all we need is Bella." This Ali said to four other people.

"Aro won't be happy we've lost the last of that line. We have to get to her before someone else get to her and uses her." A tall blonde man said.

"We have to have those three to make sure the future I saw comes to light. I CAN'T SEE HER!" Ali yelled rubbing her temple.

The tall leggy blonde that came up to her and hold her had a look on her face that I knew all too well. It was the look of a killer. I was hoping they would say more but they didn't. I decided to go back to my car and make the one phone call I never thought I'd have to make.

"Hello." Stefan said.

"Steffie! Long time no talk to little brother." I said with false enthusiasm.

"What do you want Damon? I don't have time…" He was saying before I stopped him.

"Blah, Blah, Blah Stefan. I know, you hate me, I hate you but that's not why I'm calling you." I said already regretting this damn phone call.

"Okay, let's pretend I WANT to talk to you. What pray tell do you want?" He asked.

"There are two females at the boarding house…" I was saying.

"Yes I know, thank you for that by the way. Elena thought I had them stashed there." Stefan interrupted.

"SHUT UP STEFAN! Those two females are under my protection and by extension, your protection. They are to stay there until I return to town." I told Stefan.

"Why would I want to do ANYTHING for you? We haven't seen each other in years and I really don't want you here." Stefan told me.

"Look Steffie, if you want to keep whatever life you have some teenie bopper I suggest you lose the 'tude and pay attention." I said as my face changed.

Stefan finally shut up long enough for me to tell him what I knew and I knew that if I hadn't played to bleeding heart, he wouldn't apart of Bella's protection. As it was, I had to tell him I wouldn't munch on the locals. ~Yea like THAT wasn't gonna happen~ I thought after hanging up on him mid sentence.

Going back to being a crow, I saw that it was close to morning so I decided to follow these Cullen folks. When I saw they went to the High School I couldn't help but laugh. ~What the HELL is wrong with this bunch of so-called vampires.~ I thought as I watched from afar. Things were boring until lunchtime when Bella's friends and the Cullens sat down to "eat".

"Angela love, you know that's not a healthy lunch. Why don't you go get a salad." The girly boy said.

Angela started to speak up when girly boy grabbed her leg and I could hear some of her bones cracking. ~Even I'm not THAT heartless~

Angela let out a small whimper and got up slowly and to get the salad that she was told to get. The rest of the day nothing of import happened so I went back to call Stefan again. Let's just say it didn't do as smooth as I wanted it to.

"Look Stefan, I don't have time for this because it's gotten a lot more crucial here than I thought. These Cullens have Bella's friends and they want Bella. I'm bringing them back with me and whatever it is these Cullens want, we will find out. Don't tell Bella or Annoying girl til I come back." I told Stefan and promptly hung up on him again.

When Jules went over to Ang's house, I followed to see if any of the others would follow. They were in Angela's room talking and I could see a bruise forming on Angela's thigh.

"Angela, that looks pretty bad. Has Edward ever done that before?" Jules asked.

"NO! He would never hurt me you know that! I think I did it the other day in gym." Angela said.

Even from where I was perched, I could tell that was a blantant lie. I had to know more so I changed back and knocked on the door. When the door was answered, I could see fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but my car broke down and my cell phone has died. I tried your other neighbors but it doesn't seem like anyone is home. Is there any way I could use your phone to call triple A?" I put on my bestest and sexiest smile on my face.

Ang had come down by then and she looked almost relieved to see me at the door.

"Umm…yeah, sure. Come in." Jules said.

I cautiously walked in and stood inside the open door, I didn't want to overwhelm them just yet. Jules came from what I assumed was the kitchen with a cordless phone.~ I thought I was stuck in another century~ I thought as I dialed Stefan.

"What now?" He asked even though he didn't know who was on the other end.

"Yea, my car won't start and it's on S.R. 32 right outside Forks. I was wondering how long it should take to get there?" I acted like I was really talking to triple A.

"Damon where are you right now?" Stefan asked.

"Um..right now I'm at a king young lady's house, her name I don't know, you know need to meet me at the car or here at Miss…" I left off to look at Jules for her name.

"OH! Um…Johnson. Jules Johnson." She stammered.

"I'm at a Miss Jules Johnson's house. Yes, I can meet you back at my car but it's going to take me another 30 minutes to walk back." I told Stefan.

"Y…You don't have to d…do that. We c…can make sure you get there Sir." Ang said.

I gave Stefan the info and hung up. Now that they would take me to my "broken down" car, I was happier than a flea on a dog. Jules locked up the house and Ang drove us to my car.

"Thank you ladies, I was on my way to the airport so I could get back home to my girlfriend." I said as we drove. Not to mention throw up because I was NEVER this nice, to anybody.

"It's okay. I've been stranded before so I know how you feel." Jules said from the backseat.

As we got closer, I had to think fast about how to get them to go with me. Compelling wouldn't work so maybe telling them I know where Bella is will do it. When we pulled up behind my car, I turned in my seat and just went for it.

"You might find this hard to believe but I know where your missing friend is." I said.

"W…we don't have a missing friend." Ang said nervously.

"I know you do. I can take you to her if you want, or you can stay here and get abused more. Either way I know where your friend is." I said deciding I was already bored with these two.

"Who do you think is missing? And why would we believe you?" Jules asked.

I took out my "Dead" phone and called my brother. They'd have to believe me then.

"Damon, I swear if you call me again…" Stefan started.

"Can it Steffie. I know the routine, now can you put our "friend" on the phone? I need to talk to her." I said.

"No need because you're on speaker and THEY can hear you." Stefan said.

"Perfect. Hello ladies, I hope you're enjoying yourselves." I said with false happiness in my voice.

"Damon, why are we being held prisoner here?" Bella asked.

"Belle? Is that you?" Ang asked.

"ANGELA!" Bella yelled on the other end.

"Yea Belle, It's me and Jules is here too. Where are you?" Angela asked in tears.

"I can't tell you. Damon, why the HELL do you have my friends?!" Bella yelled at me.

" Calm down Princess. I will explain when we get there. And before you think about trying to leave, remember your car is out of commission." I said.

"What do you mean when y'all get here? You can't bring them to this place Damon! They are happy there and that's the way I want it. I DON'T WANT THEM HERE!" Bella screamed.

So not going the way I wanted but I had to bring them. Whatever happened between me and Bella has done something to my brain and I want to know what and how to make it go the fuck away.

"Bella, they have to get away from here. You got away and now it's time for them to get away. That's all I can say for now." I told Bella.

"Leech, you better not hurt one hair on their heads or you will deal with me." Annoying girl ordered.

"Yea, sure Annoying Girl whatever you say." I said.

I hung up after that and looked at Bella's friends again.

"Look, I will give you 24 hours to pack a bag and I will be back. It looks like something is going down and it involves you two and Bella. I won't be far so just act like nothing is wrong." I said.

"That's gonna be hard to do because my…boyfriend can read minds and he'll know what's going on." Angela said.

I was afraid to compel them because it looked like they have been compelled before. I looked back to Jules and made her look into my eyes.

"You will forget you saw me until I pick you up tomorrow. If asked, you and Angela were at her house." I compelled her.

I did the same to Angela and they made their way to Jules' house to pack a bag and go over to Angela's house. While they did that, I changed back into a crow and went back to the Cullen house. They were sitting at a dinning room table and I wanted to laugh but I listened in.

"Someone was at Jules' house. I don't know the scent and she wouldn't answer her cell." Girly boy said.

"You know she's over to Angela's Edward. That's the only thing, besides you, she thinks about." The pixie looking girl said.

"That doesn't explain why there was someone we don't know was there Alice. I'm going over to Angela's to find out. Emmett, take Jasper and try to find where this scent goes. I won't have my pet taken away from me at this stage when Bella has gone off somewhere." Girly boy instructed.

I followed Girly boy to Angela's house and saw him climb a tree that was, I guess outside her bedroom. I took to another tree on the other side of the house, cause I could still hear from there. I could hear someone's cell ringing and heard Jules pick up.

"Hello Edward…yes we are here…no…Angela forgot her phone and I had mine off…yes she's here hold on." Jules said handing over her phone I guess.

Edward wasn't too happy with these events and had implied that something would happen if she forgot her phone again. Just then that Emmett and Jasper came to the house.

"I have to go beautiful but I will come over after we get back from hunting. I Love You." I heard him say. I think I even threw up a little in my beak over that.

Once they left and I knew they were gone, I knew I had to move faster than I originally thought. Peeking at the window one of them looked out and saw me at the window. I kept going until they opened it and when they did I flew in and before they could turn around I was standing by the closed-door.

"HOLY SHIT!" They both yelled when they saw me.

"Hello again ladies. You remember me?" I said.

They nodded and they both sat down on the bed.

"Well, time is short and it looks like I have to take you two now before Girly boy and his friends come back. Do you have your bags packed?" I asked.

I got the girls together and Angela left a note for her parents and Girly Boy that she and Jules were spending the weekend in the town over from theirs. Once that was done, I took them back to my car and sped away from Forks, Washington.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's been a few days but I wanted to get this chapter out before the weekend because I have a lot to do and didn't want to wait too long. Fair Warning there is a Character death in this chapter and it was kind of hard to write it because I didn't think the plot bunnies were REALLY wanting to go there. Again, thank you to everyone who has favored or has followed this story. Without y'all this story would suck. On to the reading now!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! If I did I would be over in Barbados with my girl Purplepixie drinking something nice with a lil umbrella in it! **

* * *

Bella's POV

When I woke up the next morning, I felt refreshed. I took a shower and got dressed. Going over to Lee's room, I saw she was sitting on the bed.

"What's up Lee? Why do you look like someone just sold your dog or something?" I asked.

"No reason Bells, you about ready to head out of here?" Leah asked.

We got our bags and headed downstairs. Zach and some guy were down there talking, when they saw us they stopped.

"Good Morning Ladies. Did you sleep well?" Zach asked.

"Yes, thank you. We're about to head out. Thank you again." I said making a move to the door.

"Excuse me, my name is Stefan, I believe you know my brother Damon?" He asked.

"Yes, we do. Do we need to settle the bill with you? I tried to give it to him but he didn't want to take it." I said reaching into my purse for the money.

"No, no it's our pleasure to have you here. I wanted to let you know that I wanted to extend your stay. At least until the weekend." Stefan said.

"That's nice of you but we have houses to look at. Besides, we don't want to intrude that long." I said.

"You won't be intruding, we don't have many people here as it is." Stefan said.

"How about you tell us the truth and stop beating around the bush." Leah said.

"~Sighs~ Look, I knew nothing until a couple of hours ago when Damon called me. Mystic Falls is small, but not so small you can walk everywhere. Your car is out of commission at the present time." Stefan told us.

We went out to see the car but it didn't look like anything was wrong with it. When I got in to start it, that's when I noticed. That little shit did something to my car! I pulled the hood up and saw that Damon had taken the damn battery out!

"When I get my hands on him, he's DEAD!" I yelled.

"Bells, I told you…"Leah was saying but Stefan's phone went off.

He went into the house to answer it and I stood there fuming. I couldn't believe he did that. ~When he comes in today I am gonna kill him~ I thought. Stefan came back and told us that Damon had called to let us know he would be back in a couple days. Stefan had said he would around with us to look for a place. He said that Damon wanted him to look after me and Leah til he came back. More and more ways came to mind to kill one Damon Salvatore as we went around town with Stefan.

The day was spent between looking at houses and finding way to kill Damon. Leah found a house that was next door to Stefan's girlfriend Elena. I vetoed that because she didn't like having us at the Boarding House. I couldn't have cared less what she thought because I just wanted to find us a place to live. I think she was more pissed off I was in the room she stays in when she doesn't want to stay with Stefan in his room.

That night as I was laying in bed, I had time to think about what happned when Damon touched me. I didn't think that kind of thing happened when people touched. Damon wasn't that far from my thoughts after that but I couldn't let myself go there again. I almost fell for Jasper and something about that made my skin crawl at the "What ifs". I could only hope a good nights' sleep would clear my head.

~Slight Lemon Warning~

His hands were so sure as they caressed me. The moan that escaped me made me wonder if it really was me. I ran my hands down his chest to the top of his pants, wanting something but not exactly sure what it was. One of his hands was on my breast, massaging it like he'd never get enough of me and the other was caressing and rubbing my hip.

"Damon." I breathed his name like it was the last thing I've ever say.

"You feel like heaven Bella." He whispered in my ear.

Before I could take my nest breath, it felt like Damon was shaking me or someone was shaking me.

~End Slight Lemon~

"What the HELL Lee?!" I yelled sitting up in the bed.

"Be glad it's me or you'd have to fight off Zach with a baseball bat. Stefan's asked us to meet him in the parlor room." Leah said.

We made our way down to the parlor room and we could hear Stefan and Damon talking.

"…I need to talk to her." Was what Damon was saying.

"No need because you are on speaker and THEY can hear you." Stefan said looking at us.

I had no idea what Damon wanted with us, but as soon as I heard his voice all I wanted to do was kill him.

"Damon, why are we being held prisoner here?" I asked.

When I heard Angela's voice, I was livid. Why was he in Forks? And why the HELL was he with my friends?! I told him I didn't want them here after he reminded me about my car. When Stefan hung up, I ran up to the room I had used. Leah was right behind me.

"What do you want to do Bells? We can be out of here in a flash." Leah said.

"No, something is going on there, otherwise Damon wouldn't be bringing Angel and Jules here. Lee, I know it has something to do with the Cullens. It's just a feeling but I don't think they are what they say they are. I mean I KNOW they're vampires but it's just how after they told me what they were, at school, it seemed like I couldn't be alone. Like they wanted me to just fall in line with whatever they said. The little one, Alice, was the most direct one. She tried to make me stay by saying she couldn't see me and I had to stay in order for her to see me." I told Leah.

Damon had to have found out something. I was sure of it. I would just have to wait until he came back. While I waited, I decided to get washed and dressed and go out and find a house.

Stefan was kind enough to let us use his car to drive around and look for houses. Leah and I were driving around when I saw a house that was for rent. I called to ask about the house and about 30 minutes later a well dressed woman met us on the steps.

"Hello, My name is Carol Lockwood. Welcome to Mystic Falls Ladies." She said shaking our hands.

"Thank you Mrs. Lockwood. We don't want to keep you long, what can you tell us about this house?" I asked.

"Well, it's the Bennett house. You'll get the chance to meet Bonnie Bennett at school. Her Grandmother lived here but she passed away not long ago and the family wanted to put the house up for sale. It has 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, kitchen, living room, a basement and a den. Let's go in and I'll show you around." Mrs. Lockwood said.

Going into the house, I felt like I was home. Something about this house made me feel like I had family around me, but I knew that couldn't be true. I wanted the house but I had to get Leah's take on it. We asked Mrs. Lockwood to give us a few minutes to talk it over.

"What do you think Lee? I love it but you have to be here too." I said.

"You know the weird thing is, is that I felt like I was at peace here. Like I was finally home. I say we take it Bells." Leah said.

We told Mrs. Lockwood we would take the house and all we had to do was fill out the paperwork. After getting the keys, we went back t the Boarding House. Elena's car was there when we pulled up. ~All I need is a jealous girlfriend~ I thought as we got out of Stefan's car. She came out with fire in her eyes, aimed right at me.

"What the HELL are you doing with Stefan's car?" She yelled coming at me.

"Stefan loaned it to us to look for a house. Do You have a problem with that?" Leah asked standing in front of me.

"You can move, I wasn't talking to you." Elena said.

I tapped Lee on her should to get her to move out-of-the-way.

"Look, I don't want Stefan. You can have but the next time you come at me, it won't be a pretty sight." I said menacingly.

"I'd love to see you try it. I'll have more people looking for you before the day is out." Elena said.

I was done with her and her attitude so I walked past her to the house. She grabbed my arm and the next thing I know, she's on the ground holding her head. Stefan came out then to see what was wrong. Me and Leah stood there with our mouths open, no clue of what just happened.

"What happened?" Stefan asked helping Elena up.

"No clue. She grabbed my arm and I turned to look at her and she fell to the ground holding her head. I will say to you what I said to her. I don't want you Stefan. You two are cute together but I'm not in the business of going after someone that's taken. We came back to let you know we had found a house and we were gonna stay there from now on." I told Stefan.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea Bella. Damon may be on his way back.." Stefan was saying.

"What do you mean Damon may be on his way Stefan? I thought you two didn't talk to each other anymore." Elena said slightly panic

"Elena I never told you about Damon. I never mentioned him and I not speaking to each other." Stefan said looking at Elena really weird.

"Yes you did. About a month ago we were in your room and you told me how upset he was at you for liking a girl you liked." She said looking all kinds of panic now.

Stefan let it go, but I looked at Lee and she had the same "WTF" look on her face I'm sure I did. We followed Stefan and Elena into the house and Lee and I went to get our things. As I was coming from the bathroom, Elena was there on the bed.

"OMG! What now?! Do I need to have it written in the sky or something?! I DON'T WANT STEFAN! Now get the HELL out of my room!" I yelled.

Before I could even put my clothes away, Elena had me up against the wall. I saw veins come up under her eyes and what looked to be fangs in her mouth. Was I scared? Shitless! Did I show it? HELL NAW! I just looked at her like she was a lunatic that escaped from the mental hospital. When I looked into her eyes, the same thing as before happened. Elena fell to the ground holding her head.

When she gave up on the withering on the floor, she looked at me like she wanted to kill me.

"What the hell are you Bitch?!" She whispered-yelled at me.

"Evidently someone you don't want to keep pissing off. Now leave my room before you make me do something even worse to you." I calmly said.

Elena got up and walked out of the room and I sank to the floor where I stood. ~Where the FUCK was Lee or Stefan~ I thought as I slowly got up and finished packing my "supposed" overnight bag. Going downstairs, I saw Stefan was laid out on the floor and right next to him was Lee. I ran over to Lee first to check for a pulse. ~I will NOT freak out~ I kept repeating in my mind as I double checked Lee for a pulse.

"Bella? What happened?" I heard Stefan ask me.

"I…I don't know. I came down after Elena attacked me and I found you both.." I trailed off as the weight of what happened hit me.

"Who would do this? Lee is harmless! Why would someone kill her?!" I cried while holding Lee's hand.

I don't know how long I sat there next to Leah, but I knew I had to make a call to Sam to let him know what's happened. Still holding onto Leah, I made a call I never wanted to make.

"Hello." Sam's voice said to me.

"S…Sam." I croaked out.

"Bella? Is that you sweetie?" Sam asked.

"Y…Yea, it's me. I w…wanted to let you know that there's been an accident. I…I'm sorry." I cried into the phone.

"Calm down Bella, it's gonna be okay…" Sam was saying.

"NO IT'S NOT! They'll find me Sam! I got her hurt and y'all will hate me! I'm sorry!" I yelled into the phone.

"Bella, baby, please calm down. Tell me what's going on and we'll fix it." Sam said calmly.

I told Sam everything, well, not the part about being in Mystic Falls. Once I told him almost everything, he told me stay where I was and that the pack wouldn't be mad at me. He wanted to know if I would tell him where I was but I was too scared to do that because of Alice. I told him if they wanted to come then to come east and I would try to guide them from there but since I didn't want Alice to know, the Cullens would be here before they would.

I hung up with Sam and called out to Stefan. He looked like death warmed over, twice. I asked if he would help me move Lee to some place that she would keep until I could bury her and he took me to the basement where they had a deep freezer. I hugged and kissed Leah's head and whispered how sorry I was before we put her in there.

I didn't make any kind of decisions on what I was gonna do. As I was walking back to the front of the house, the door opened and I fell out where I stood

* * *

***Hides behind Damon* let me know when they've stopped throwing the tomatoes at me. I KNOW I KNOW! Y'all didn't see this coming but I promise the next chapter is going to be in Alice's POV because I think her mind is a little warped and someone needs to relock her in the nuthouse. Thank you again for reading and please hit that little button and let me know what you think. I haven't said that in the other chapters but work with me people I am STILL trying to navigate this site**

**~Deb~ **


End file.
